


Money's On the Table

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Orgasms For Everyone! spn Kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Soulless Sam Winchester, Vaginal Sex, sam's giant cock, soulless Sam paid for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: kinktober day 11 prompt: Orgasm Delay/denial. When she'd first seen the guy, she was nervous. Guys that gorgeous didn't usually pay for sex unless they wanted to hurt somebody.





	Money's On the Table

When she’d first seen the guy, she’d felt a tendril of fear run through her. I mean, dudes that hot that paid for sex were usually looking for a veiled way to rough someone up. But, she did it anyway, cause at least she could say she’d fucked a ten, for once. His money was good, his smile was killer and when he’d finally gotten her back to the hotel he was staying at he was literally the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

He wasn’t too rough, and he wasn’t gentle either; he was kinda perfect. He picked her up and moved her around like she weighed no more than a feather. He spent an hour sucking and licking and nibbling at her tits, which is something no john ever bothered to do except maybe during the act. And that was all before he’d gotten his clothes off and she’d gotten to see the cock of her dreams.

Huge enough without being too huge. Perfectly shaped. It made her mouth water. She did her best to let him fuck her mouth but, ultimately, she couldn’t take it and had to tap out.

“Anywhere else baby. You want my pussy? My ass? But damn, that monster is too much for my poor mouth.” She’d simpered and posed, getting up on her hands and knees and offering him a prime view of both her willing holes.

“Call me Sam. When you’re screaming my name, you remember to call me Sam.” He ordered in that sexy deep voice and she’d actually felt her pussy get wetter. She didn’t even think she was going to need the lube in her purse, she was wet enough that it was dripping down her legs.

He’d grabbed a condom from his own bag, which was good cause she carried magnums and she was pretty sure they wouldn’t have fit him, rolled it on, flipped her down onto her stomach and shoved in with no preamble.

She had just enough presence of mind left to realize that she hadn’t been fucked like this, probably ever. His cock was so big that just clenching down on it as he thrust in and out of her brought her closer and closer to coming. She started moaning his name, just the way he’d asked her to, and it wasn’t even an act. He pulled out and flipped her onto her back before fucking right back in before she could get his name out again.

She felt herself get closer and closer and his hips fucked her faster and faster. He leaned down to take her nipple into his mouth again and she felt herself coming. He must have felt it too. He stopped all movement and pulled out of her; stopped touching her altogether. She whined and opened the eyes she hadn’t even noticed were clenched shut.

“Roll. Over.” His tone brooked no argument and she rolled back onto her hands and knees. He thrust back in with no preamble, this time hooking a thumb into her asshole at the same time. It didn’t take long for her to get back up to almost orgasm and she nearly cried when he pulled out again.

“You ready for this?” This, apparently, was the thick head of his latex covered cock pressing about her not-prepped-enough asshole. She whimpered, but didn’t pull away. He shoved in, hurting her until she was keening.

He picked up a slower, shallower rhythm soon enough and she could feel her pussy start to drool. All the stops and starts were wreaking havoc on her system. The pain was keeping it at bay for the moment but she could feel it building again. She was hot all over, her pussy drooling and throbbing with it. She needed it. She was keening, whining again and all but screaming Sam’s name when he shoved his hips deep enough that she thought she could feel his cock in her stomach, and came.

She twisted her hips around, searching for some friction but he held her tight until he pulled out and tossed the condom into the trash.

“You can use the shower and get yourself off. Money’s by the door.”


End file.
